Bleeding Love
by lolabunny1992
Summary: After disappearing from the modern world, Kioko arrived into the feudal era at the age of 13. After years had passed she had become a prestigious priestess and was now a beautiful girl of 18 surviving in a demon ruled world.
1. Chapter 1

* It was yet another clear day. In a clearing, many demons were fighting one another within a large forest. It seemed the "argument" was over territory that has been fought over between the two packs for a while now. At the edge of the clearing appeared the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. A truly strong Taiyoukai in his right as he stood tall and proud watching the brawl and sensing the one attracting his attention nearby. It had been brought to his attention of a powerful being killing demons on his lands. Even messengers that report between his land and the others, though of course that's not what interested him about this being. The rumor that caught his attention on the matter was that it was one mere human woman causing such trouble.

He looked by his side; there stood a young human girl by the name of Rin and an imp demon known as Jaken, who was well known as Sesshoumaru's servant. He was still unsure why he even kept the human girl around, nor why he even bothered to save her. She ended up being rather loyal, a very cheerful and chipper child. So filled with life as where Jaken was quite the stressed out babysitter. Always disciplining her on what she should or shouldn't do, calling her troublesome and a nuisance. He looked ahead at the demons fighting and thinking little of the ones he could actually see. He was more concerned about this mystery woman causing mischief on his land and felt he should wait for this being to come into view instead of seeking her out further. He could easily sense her presence nearby. However, the fighting demons sensed his presence, of course being unable to ignore it *

Demon Pack Leader 1: It's the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru

Demon Pack Leader 2: Killing him will give us the power over the entire Western Lands " * As they started to advance towards the demon lord, he merely looked at them coldly, easily described as golden ice. He moved so fast all you had time to see was a streak of white and wisps of neon green. Sesshoumaru landed in the middle of the clearing as every demon lay dead in the dirt behind him. As Rin and Jaken began their senseless compliments towards him, he looked ahead as a jewel shard was falling in the air from a demon he himself had slain. He watched it get caught in the hand of a very beautiful woman as she stood there at the end of the clearing.

She looked at the shard then closed her eyes as the sun shined on them brightly. He looked at her for a moment as her eyes were closed. She looked exactly like Inuyasha's dead wench; the woman even wore the same priestess attire. So the woman causing havoc was a priestess. The question was why this woman was on his territory; she wasn't one he was familiar with in any of the human villages that settled on his lands. She opened her eyes, then looked at him. He then became confused at the expression she then gave him, though naturally being the prideful demon lord he was he didn't show it. She smiled at him with a warm smile, but that's not what confused him or caught his attention. It was her eyes; they were a gorgeous pink as if they were the sacred jewel themselves, and they held kindness towards him, a demon *

?: Good afternoon " * He simply looked at her more coldly. Her voice was certainly beautiful, also a lot like the dead priestess' voice, but kinder and more sweet * " I hope you didn't have an interest in this jewel shard " * He looked at the shard in her hand then back at her as she continued to smile warmly at him. He then heard Rin speaking to Jaken in whispers though of course they thought that he could not hear them *

Rin: Master Jaken, that is a very beautiful lady

Jaken: She is nothing compared to a demon woman " * Sesshoumaru looked the woman over again and then at her eyes. Clearly this woman was not Inuyasha's dead priestess, so then who was she? She didn't have the scent of graveyard soil, but her scent was certainly one he's never come across before. The closest similar scent was Inuyasha's living wench, the girl from another time *

Sesshoumaru: No, I did not " * She smiled a little more brightly which he didn't understand how it was possible. She was certainly a pure being though he was certain that her being a priestess usually meant she should be ready to kill every and all demons. Something wasn't right about her *

?: Good, I'm glad. I was worried I'd have to fight you for it " * She took out a small jar and placed the shard inside where many other shards laid. So she was collecting jewel shards, was that her reason? Her smile turned less bright and to a more kind and gentle smile. Just as he was about to ask her who she was, a familiar group to him appeared to the side of the clearing. Both the woman and himself looked at the group to see Inuyasha and his pesky little friends *

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru " * He looked at Sesshoumaru with a glare of hatred and looked ready for a fight until he saw the woman opposite of Sesshoumaru. His eyes went wide in confusion at her appearance which told Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha knew nothing of this woman either. The woman looked at the group with a curious look, until she saw the young girl and became alert. The girl looked at Sesshoumaru, then at the woman, and her eyes widened in shock and recognition. The woman winced at the reaction and looked at Kagome with an empty expression *

?: ' Aw shit.'

Kagome: K-Kioko? " * The woman looked at her blankly, then smiled politely. Sesshoumaru watched as the woman smiled with force at the younger girl from the future *

Kioko: Hello Kagome. I see you've grown quite a bit though that's to be expected after years of not seeing you " * Kagome's looked at Kioko in conflict as the group looked at the woman in curiosity and confusion. Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome and spoke in a comforting tone *

Inuyasha: Kagome you know her " * Kagome nodded, then smiled a sad smile at the woman before her. Kagome was certain now that it was her. She was taller, older. Her hair was longer as well, but her eyes can't be imitated, no matter what trickery was out there *

Kagome: Yes. Her name is Kioko Higurashi; she's my big sister " * Everyone in her group looked shocked, looking from her to Kioko as Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and then the woman. He supposed it was possible, then again, it was rather a small world if it were true. Sesshoumaru however, could sense that the woman wasn't very thrilled to see Inuyasha's wench. The woman's smile slightly fell as she looked at Inuyasha, thinking of her best friend *

Kioko: You must be Inuyasha, Kikyo has spoken of you " * Everyone became more intrigued at the remark and even more shocked that Kagome's sister was even associated with Kikyo *

Kagome: Kioko... you know Kikyo

Kioko: Indeed I do. She's my best friend and I'm wandering the countryside in search of the jewel shards for her " * Inuyasha looked at Kioko in surprise and Kagome didn't know what to say. Kioko looked back at Sesshoumaru and gave another kind smile * " Now then if none of you mind I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you " * Sesshoumaru quickly darted for her and went to grab her till she moved, barely quick enough to get out of his reach and jumped back away from him. The group looked at him and Kioko with caution. She stood up straight again and looked at him with a confused expression * " I'm guessing it's safe to assume you have unfinished business with me. What is it I may do for you... Sesshoumaru was it " * Suddenly Jaken began to yell at Kioko, which Sesshoumaru ignored, keeping his eyes on the woman before him. This human woman actually managed to evade him; that's certainly gained his interest again *

Jaken: HOW DARE YOU?! HE IS LORD SESSHOUMARU TO YOU GIRL! " * Kioko looked at him in slight surprise then a kind smile back on her face as she looked at the man before her. She would admit the man was stunning. She had indeed heard of him amongst her travels and from Kikyo but what they forgot to tell her was he was absolutely handsome. His long silver hair, amazing stature and grace, a very handsome face, but the most astonishing was his eyes, a pure gold like nothing she's ever seen *

Kioko: So you're Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord of the Western Lands, a true Taiyoukai. It's certainly an honor to meet such a strong demon " * He was even more confused but again showed nothing. She was praising him, why? She was a priestess she had no business complimenting him. She noticed his left arm missing and began walking towards him slowly showing her hands to him * " Now I know I must be very mysterious, and I don't expect you to trust me, but it's a fight you want, am I right? If so, I don't feel right fighting you when you're lacking an arm so I'm going to regrow it for you, if you're ok with that " * He looked at her more coldly. How could a human regenerate a demon's arm? It must have been some sort of trick, but he wanted to see the woman's actions. She highly intrigued him and so he allowed her to stand close to him; he sensed no threat from her after all. She looked up at him and smiled before rolling up his sleeve to see where his arm discontinued *

Inuyasha: What are you doing you, idiot?! Don't fix his arm he'll just kill you " * She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled politely. He was certainly as energetic as Kikyo had described him, but seemed somewhat annoying to her *

Kioko: Then I assume this was your doing. He can try to kill me if he wants " * She turned back to Sesshoumaru, who looked at her coldly and the others looked at her amazed and confused. She was certainly a different kind of person to just walk up to Sesshoumaru with no fear at all then smile at him as if he were a kind man. Sango began whispering to Miroku, which the rest of the group could hear *

Sango: I know he hates humans, but don't you think he seems a bit different with her standing there " * Miroku looked to see the woman observing Sesshoumaru's arm and how they looked standing by one another *

Miroku: Are you suggesting he is having a tryst with her " * Sango looked at him blushing and angry, then punched him in the back of the head *

Sango: No you idiot " * The woman looked at it with a slightly sad smile. It looked like it must have been extremely painful healing as it did. Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru with a curious expression, wondering how he could have possibly tolerated it and came to the conclusion being a demon must have had its perks before looking back down at the arm. She then got a pouch out of her kimono sleeve and pulled out a purple cherry blossom and looked at Sesshoumaru again, only with a sympathetic smile *

Kioko: Now then Lord Sesshoumaru. This may hurt a bit, but I assure you, it's no trick so, please try to bear it " * He merely looked at her unfazed, and she smiled more kindly at him, then put the cherry blossom at the end of his arm, and it began to glow purple. He started looking at the girl suspiciously as the pain began, she only paid attention to the cherry blossom as her expression showed concentration. As it glowed she could see Sesshoumaru's arm slowly regenerate, and he looked at it with his eyes widening *

Sango: She's doing it, but how

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru your arm is coming back! " * After another moment passed the cherry blossom disintegrated once his arm was finished. She looked at him kindly yet cautious and then looked back at his arm. She took her hand and touched his forearm to feel if the muscles were responsive. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened being able to feel her touch and immediately out of surprise and reflex he went to hit her away. She ducked, then jumped back away from him in surprise then smiled at him *

Kioko: Better, huh? " * Inuyasha and the others looked at Sesshoumaru surprised as he looked at his newly regenerated arm and then looked at the girl with a deadly smirk and eyes of vicious intent *

Inuyasha: YOU IDIOT! " * He went to rush over to Kioko to help protect her until Kioko looked at him with a stern look which made him freeze where he stood *

Kioko: Stay away, I knew he wanted to fight in the first place I don't need your help " * She looked at the man again as she observed him. She could feel the excitement in fighting him, especially after hearing so highly of him. She grabbed her pouch and pulled out two black cherry blossoms. One turned into a black bow that looked exactly like Kikyo's and the other into a black quiver with black arrows. She got out an arrow and got her weapons aimed at the demon lord as her expression turned emotionless * " I'm ready when you are, Lord Sesshoumaru


	2. Chapter 2

* She stood there watching him, waiting for him to move. She also kept her guard up towards the group further away to her right. Lord Sesshoumaru, he was certainly a demon who expects respect to his mere presence, and she couldn't help but wonder why he would even be interested in fighting her. She didn't recall causing him any ill-will. Suddenly he lunged forward with a bright neon green glow around his hands. She quickly shot her black arrow at him which he easily evaded. She quickly moved and his hand went past her head and in that moment she looked into his eyes up close, and he did the same, in that very moment time seemed to have been in slow motion.

His eyes were gorgeous pools of gold that she almost hesitated to lose sight of as where he looked into her eyes. He didn't understand how a human's eyes could look so beautiful and with such depth. He's usually only seen such eyes in the wisest of demons that have lived for centuries. She ducked and got on her hands to kick him in the stomach, but he took a step back making her miss. She flipped back away from him while quickly getting her pouch of cherry blossoms and taking her priestess shirt off to reveal a black tube top that stopped at her waist. Her kimono top hung from her hips as the sleeves were tucked into the kimono as not to get dirty from dragging on the ground. She then tied the pouch of cherry blossoms to her right hip as to be able to access them much easier.

Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru emotionless and in thought as Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her, completely shocked at her revealing so much skin. Sesshoumaru looked at her in observation; she had no marks on her. He looked at her eyes and saw nothing which inwardly surprised him; this woman was becoming more and more interesting for a human. If she had killed and harmed as many demons as he's heard then, of course, there would be scars or injuries on her body and as far as he could see there were none.

Kioko: Don't tell me a demon lord is easily distracted by the mere body of a woman. I didn't hear of you being such a lowly perverse being " * He looked at her sternly at the remark. He will admit she certainly had a body any woman would beg for, demon or otherwise, but he wasn't distracted by it. She got her bow and took an arrow out of the quiver that laid on the ground, her eyes never leaving him. She stood straight and aimed her next arrow. She knew full well he wasn't observing her as a woman, but as an enemy, for any abnormalities or weaknesses. However, she just couldn't help but want to rile him up a bit. She was a human after all, though not uncommon for demons to use human women for their bodies, she was certain by his mere aura that he had more pride and royal nature than to do such shameful acts *

Jaken: Get her, my lord! Show this human wench what for " * She glanced over at Jaken for a moment, then the little girl by his side. The moment she did, Sesshoumaru launched forward again. She looked at him in time to shoot her arrow at him and graze his shirt sleeve. The arrow landed beside the first, a distance of 3 feet between them. He went to use his poison whip on her, but she used her bow to evade it, causing her bow to melt. He began attempting to slice her with his poison claws, but she continued to dodge them, being unable to do much of anything else. She looked at him and smiled kindly then used her right hand to reach into her pouch of cherry blossoms and pulled out a dark blue one. She used her left hand to push him back as hard as she could in the chest, causing him to slide back a good yard or 2. He was then looking at her wide eyed, surprised at her strength.

From her scent he could sense she was human so how did she hold enough power to make him skid backwards? She smiled at him kindly than she began to glow purple as she used her purification powers on the blue cherry blossom in her hand. Everyone looked at her in amazement and confusion until they saw a rosary come out of the cherry blossom, but not just any rosary. Sesshoumaru glared at her, threatening and daring her to even try it *

Kioko: From your expression, I take it you know what this is " * She should have expected as much, seeing as how Inuyasha had the same sort of rosary. However the one in her hand had dark blue beads instead of purple, it had a slightly different effect than Inuyasha's. She knew even attempting this on him might have been a wasted effort, but for some reason she felt she was now responsible for him after restoring his arm. She could hear the group whispering, but was unable to make out a single word. However Sesshoumaru could, but he didn't let his eyes leave from the woman before him.

She closed her eyes and quickly began her chant, the beads began to glow in response and in that instant he sped forward ready to take her head. The beads shot forward at him as he began to zigzag, getting closer by the moment. She then opened her eyes to look at him, and he felt himself freeze, hesitating at the last second. He saw something in her eyes that made him stop though he didn't understand why it would at all faze him. Loneliness and pure sadness. He looked at her with his normal cold expression as the beads began connecting around his neck. She just looked at his left arm outstretched towards her, his hand an inch away from her neck ready to kill.

He then felt pain around his wrists and ankles and looked to see black a shadow like shackles around his wrist that glowed with her purifying aura. Connected to the shackles were chains that led behind him, which he followed them to see that they were coming from the two shadowy arrows behind him that missed him from earlier in the fight. The beads had connected around his neck, and she looked back into his eyes when he looked back at her. Her expression was empty, and her eyes were soft and gentle towards him, which made him even slightly angrier than he was. He stood up straight, causing the chains on his ankles and wrists to disappear, and looked at her coldly but couldn't help feeling curious. She smiled at him and looked at him in apology, which he immediately disregarded *

Kioko: Heel " * The beads began to glow and suddenly he felt an immense amount of pain as the beads surged him with a magnified purification. As it shocked him with purification, a foot long dark blue shadow chain appeared, attached to the rosary and it was extremely heavy, causing Sesshoumaru to be forced to the ground enough for the chain to touch the dirt. She couldn't help but feel bad knowing that the man's pride had to be hurting to be lowered to her feet. She bent down and looked at him with apologetic eyes, no smile on her face * " With this around your neck whenever I say that word this will be the result. I promise not to abuse such power, and that as soon as I see fit I will take it off. If you don't feel like waiting, you're more than welcome to try and kill me to take it off yourself. What you do from here is up to you " * She stood up and looked at the young girl and imp demon then at the group further away from her. She looked straight at Kagome with a sad smile; Kagome looked back at her with an emotionless expression *

Sango: She did it...

Inuyasha: Keh, Sesshoumaru hesitated

Miroku: Question is why " * Kagome began walking slowly towards Kioko, and the others watched her as Sesshoumaru began to rise and stand looking at the woman with an icy cold glare. Kagome stopped in front of Kioko and looked at her sister; she was a little taller than her, so she had to look up at Kioko *

Kagome: You've been gone a very long time " * Kagome's expression turned sad, and Kioko couldn't help but feel a little guilty *

Kioko: Indeed I have. It's been five years; you should be 15 by now " * Sesshoumaru could sense that Kioko's aura was disturbed as he watched her * " It's time for me to go. I still have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall " * Kioko looked at Kagome for an extra moment before she went to return from where she came but was stopped when she felt her wrist being grabbed. She immediately looked to see Kagome was the one who stopped her *

Kagome: Wait, why not travel with us " * There it was, Sesshoumaru felt the disturbance surge and was merely waiting to see the results as he thought of his situation. Kioko looked at Kagome with soft eyes, yet a stern expression as she stood there looking into Kagome's conflicted eyes *

Kioko: Are you sure that's what you want Kagome? Do you realize what you're asking? " Kioko took back her wrist in a cold action, and that's when everyone could feel the awkward tension between the two sisters. After a moment, Kagome nodded at Kioko with a fake smile that Kioko could see right through but returned it. Unable to deny her little sister even after five years had passed since Kioko last laid eyes on her * " If you're certain then I don't see the harm, but I think it best to talk to your friends. I don't think it's right to just tag along and not discuss it with them " Kagome looked back at her friends then at Kioko again and nodded. Kagome went back to her group as Kioko stood there watching after Kagome with an empty expression.

She remembered Sesshoumaru behind her yet made no movement to look at him. She had to imagine he was angry and if he wanted to take her down, now would be the time to do so, yet he just stood there waiting and watching the situation. That's when the little girl and imp demon of Sesshoumaru's party came up to him, and the girl was looking at Kioko with admiration. Kioko looked at the girl and smiled a beautiful and warm smile. As much as she had heard about Sesshoumaru it was a mystery to see him with a little human girl as company. She looked at Sesshoumaru with a kind smile as he looked at her with his usual cold facade *

Kioko: What will you be doing Lord Sesshoumaru? You're welcome to join me if you see fit " * He just glared at her in threat of her speaking any more than she has to him already and she felt a bit uneasy but was confused as to why. She looked back at the little girl only to smile warmly again and bent down to her level. The girl reminded Kioko of Kagome when they were younger * " I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name. I'm Kioko " * The girl seemed to beam and spoke loudly in excitement at Kioko acknowledging her and Kioko couldn't help but melt * ' Definitely cuter than when Kagome was a child.'

Rin: My name is Rin! It's very nice to meet you, Lady Kioko " * Kioko couldn't help but give a small laugh, and it made Rin brighten up, even more *

Kioko: Just Kioko is fine, Rin. You're a lovely and pretty young lady. How old are you dear?" * Rin slightly blushed, which caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He's never seen that expression on Rin's face before and he was inwardly surprised *

Rin: I am 8 years of age " * Kioko smiled at her excitement *

Kioko: My my, aren't you quite the big girl? I'm a mere ten years older than you

Rin: Really!? I hope I grow up to be as beautiful as you by then Kioko " * Kioko put a hand on Rin's head and smiled kindly with her eyes closed *

Kioko: Thank you Rin that is very sweet. I'm certain you'll be far more beautiful than me when you're my age " * Kioko stood up straight and looked down at Jaken still smiling * " I can only assume your Jaken

Jaken: That's Master Jaken to you, human wench! " * Her kind smile didn't falter, but turned sinister as her eyes became devious *

Kioko: Do you honestly think you just deserve that title rolling off my tongue, imp? " * His skin seemed to have turned a paler green, and his eyes turned to saucers at her devious expression. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find it secretly amusing of her making Jaken squirm. He's never seen the little demon get so intimidated by a human. Kagome finished talking with her friends and turned to talk to Kioko. Kioko's hair was down so you couldn't see much of her body from behind which Kagome noted as she got closer to her. Kioko turned to face Kagome, sensing her coming closer as her back now faced Sesshoumaru again. Kagome stopped a foot away from Kioko and smiled a fake kind smile as Kioko merely looked at Kagome with a gentle smile of her own *

Kagome: They agreed to allow you to join us, so will you? " * Kioko honestly wasn't expecting the group to agree to her presence. She didn't know how she felt about the matter but sensed the others staring at her as she looked down at her little sister. She merely closed her eyes as her smile didn't falter with her reply *

Kioko: Very well, if your friends are truly fine with me then I don't see a problem " * Kagome nodded with what seemed like strained excitement. Kioko looked over her shoulder with a far kinder and sweet smile at the demon lord behind her. He looked down at her with his normal expression, unfazed * " I'm interested to know what you will do from here, Lord Sesshoumaru. It was an honor to meet you; I hope to see more of you " * With that she faced the Inu-gang and walked towards them with a feminine stride as she passed by Kagome who followed after her. She stopped before the group and smiled kindly at them as they looked at her with expressions of their own. They all looked behind her at Sesshoumaru and his party for a moment before turning to head out and get back to their travels with Kioko joining them.

Sesshoumaru watched Kioko getting further and further away as they walked. With the rosary around his neck, he was slightly connected with this mysterious woman, yet it didn't prevent him from doing as he wished nor did she have the intention to force him to linger near her. From what he could tell she was merely trying to make sure he didn't cause any trouble and though she just met him she seemed to trust he wouldn't. If she was just walking away, allowing him to make his choices as if he were truely as free as he was not too long ago then she obviously had no intentions of controlling him as Inuyasha's living wench did with Inuyasha. She didn't seem to be trying any trickery towards him or his party.

He looked down at Rin, who was also watching Kioko walk away. It certainly surprised him how reactive she was to Kioko. Rin was usually very cautious with other humans yet went right up to Kioko as if she was familiar with the woman. He looked back at the retreating group and felt it was best to follow his instincts decisions. One foot after the other he began following the group, following her, as Rin and Jaken followed behind him confused on his decision to follow after the group ahead *


	3. Chapter 3

========================= Kioko's POV =========================

* It had been about 2 hours since I had joined Kagome's little group. I noticed almost immediately that Sesshoumaru was following us, and I couldn't help but inwardly smile. I listened to Kagome trying to talk to me about nothing in particular as the others walked silently, obviously feeling awkward with my presence. I wondered if it was truly alright for me to join them, I didn't even know if she begged them and they just caved to shut her up. I looked over my shoulder at Sesshoumaru and his party following behind a little while away. I admit I wondered why he was following me. A demon of his caliber, Lord or not, he was not defenseless with the necklace I placed on him. I made it clear I would not abuse it, and I honestly don't understand why I put it on him in the first place. I looked at Kagome and stopped and so did everyone else. I guess they really were on edge with my presence *

Kioko: Kagome, if you don't mind, I need a moment " * I turned and walked off to the side of the road and over a hill where no one could see me, but naturally not before checking to see if Sesshoumaru had stopped as well. I couldn't help but smile when I noted that he did and was watching me. I went over the hill and once out of sight I began putting my kimono shirt back on, it was improper to walk around half naked especially in the feudal era. Once my shirt was back on I undid my hair and let it loose, I didn't mind having it up, but if I had a chance to wear it down why wouldn't I? I took out a white cherry blossom and pushed my spiritual aura into it to have a hair band come out of the petal. It was as red as my kimono pants, and I couldn't help but smile, happy to have a chance to wear the headband and look like the girl I was. I set it into my hair and put everything away before I walked back over the hill to see everyone now staring at me *

======================= Third Person's POV =======================

* Everyone stood there staring at her and she couldn't seem to understand exactly why. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo looked at her with their mouths open in awe. Kagome looked at her in pure surprise as did Sango and Rin. However, Sesshoumaru was the most intrigued. He was not expecting for her to come back looking even more captivating, especially for a human woman. He regained his composure after a moment and began walking closer to the group, confused on the desire to get a closer look at her. Kioko looked at him and smiled as she walked back down the hill and stood beside Sango.

Sesshoumaru stood about a yard away from her as she looked at him and walked over to be about a foot away. She looked down at Rin at his side and smiled at her warmly which added to her beauty. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin to see her smile brightly back at Kioko in enchantment. He looked back at Kioko who looked at him again. She couldn't believe how handsome he truly was and couldn't get over the eyes he held. Sango and the others looked at the 2 and Sango couldn't help but slightly blush at how beautiful both Sesshoumaru and Kioko were, even more so in each other's presence *

Kioko: I'm glad to see you've decided to join us. I hope you're not too upset with me over the rosary " * He just stared at her unchanged, and she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious at his constant staring. She figured he wasn't going to speak to her, so she just turned around and continued to walk. While walking, she told the group about all kinds of things they had gone through in their travels, and she began to feel more welcomed with them talking to her. Up ahead a village came into view and the group hoped to have a nice place to sleep. As they walked into the village, however, Kioko saw the awful glares and looks the villagers were giving the demons of the group and upon entering further into the village, they began hearing a ruckus up ahead. Not longSoon after they noticed a small demon child scared to death and crying, running towards them with many villagers running after him. Everyone stopped but Kioko, who walked a few steps ahead of them glaring up ahead and got out her cherry blossoms. She aimed an ordinary arrow up ahead as her black bow was positioned perfectly to her wishes. Everyone's first thought was she was aiming at the demon child and began to panic. That was until Kioko shot at the group of villagers to stop their assault and the child kept running.

The demon child realized what Kioko had done so he ran to behind Kioko and hid behind her legs clinging to her kimono pants in fear. She glared more harshly at the group of villagers chasing the child and was at the ready to shoot any one of them who spoke out of turn. The others watched in awe. They weren't expecting her to aim at the villagers and were conflicted if they should still stop her *

Kioko: What do you think you're doing to this child, " * The villagers looked at her confused that she even asked and shocked that she was defending the young one clinging to her for dear life *

Villager 1: It's a demon!

Villager 2: Yes, we caught it stealing food and trying to take our water. It's a thief and should die" * She shot at the second villager which sliced his arm and had another arrow already aimed and at the ready. Sesshoumaru was surprised she even did it as were the others. A human priestess defending a demon child and willing to kill humans in defense of said child. He knew she was interesting, but this was a whole new level *

Kioko: Of course he will steal food, he's hungry. He's got to eat to survive, and he evidently felt he had no choice other than to steal, or is it you prefer him to devour you instead

Villager 3: Why are you defending a demon, you're a priestess aren't you?

Villager 1: Yea and why are you traveling with a group of vile demons " * She noticed their heated glares turn to Sesshoumaru, which for some reason upset her. She shot at the first villager and struck him in the shoulder with a glare that made the other villagers freeze *

Kioko: Just cause they are demons doesn't mean in the slightest that they are impure. In fact, I've met humans that were far more tainted and vile than any demon I've come across. I'll do as I see fit and will have no obligation to answer to anyone for any reason other than my desire to do so. If you look at anyone in my group with such distaste, I'll have no problems with shooting you in the eyes to fix your seeing problems. " * They looked at her in fear and began to back away, staring at her. * " Now be gone and leave this child be, before I change my mind in sparing any of you " * Without a seconds hesitation they all turned and bolted away yelling idle threats towards her.

She put her bow and arrows away, then turned to smile warmly and kind of the child. She bent down to be more at his level as the child wiped its eyes from crying, obviously scared to death. She helped wipe away his tears and couldn't help but feel upset for the boy. He looked at her, and she nearly melts at his innocent big green eyes *

Kioko: Hello little one my name is Kioko, and who are you " * The boy looked at her in slight fear but seemed to trust her enough to reply *

?: My name is R-Riku " * She smiled at him more kindly as Rin and Shippo walked over to meet the young boy *

Kioko: What a great name Riku " * She smiled at him as the other 2 introduced themselves. Rin and Shippo looked at Riku as they smiled at him and he seemed to be more at ease with Kioko now that he understood she wasn't going to cause him harm * " Tell me, why are you all the way out here in human territory? Where are your parents " * He looked at Kioko's worried expression towards him and seemed to sadden at the questions *

Riku: I got lost and separated from mommy and daddy in the forest " * He pointed towards the forest where the group had originally come from, and Kioko's smile slightly faltered. It was a highly infested forest with many demons and didn't blame the boy for going to the human village. The humans probably seemed less monstrous. Then again, he wasn't very familiar with human nature. She looked back at him, and her smile regained its former warmth, and she let her hand out towards him *

Kioko: Then why don't I take you home where you belong Riku " * Riku looked at her in what seemed to be deep conflict, but she patiently waited for his decision. She may have been a human, but she was trying her best to show him she was no threat to him. Riku after a couple more moments took Kioko's hand and she smiled more brightly. She picked him up and held him in her arms, and he cuddled close to her feeling safe. Sesshoumaru was confused, she was now offering to take the demon child home after threatening humans in the child's defense. For a human let alone a priestess, it was unheard of. She looked at the group as she began to speak * I'll be taking this child home. You can go ahead, and I'll catch up

Sango: Kioko there are many demons in that forest are you sure you want to go alone

Kioko: I'll be fine alone. I promise I'll catch up after I take Riku home " * Kioko began making her way back to the forest, and the others watched after her. Sesshoumaru watched as well then after a moment, looked down at Jaken and Rin *

Sesshoumaru: Jaken, you will watch Rin and stay with Inuyasha's group until I return

Jaken: What!? But me Lord, why are you leaving us here with these wretched humans and a disgusting half-breed " * Rin pushed him away and looked at Sesshoumaru excitedly *

Rin: Please take care Lord Sesshoumaru " * He looked at Rin for another moment as she seemed to be overjoyed of him leaving. He then turned to follow after Kioko as she was beginning to disappear towards the forest. It didn't take her long to realize he was following her and after a few moments, she stopped to look back at him with a kind smile. Allowing him to catch up with her a little more. Why was he following her? What was it about her that was drawing him to follow her presence even after only meeting her earlier that afternoon? She turned back around to continue her way as she and Riku spoke.

It had now been 3 hours and the sun was beginning to set. Riku was now asleep in Kioko's arms and the entire time, not a word was spoken between Kioko and Sesshoumaru. She merely continued trying to track any leads to Riku's parents as Sesshoumaru watched her. He then caught a scent that seemed to be a lot like the boy's and came to a stop. Kioko sensing him no longer moving had stopped to look back at him confused. She saw him standing there staring to his left with no expression to answer her confusion *

Kioko: Sesshoumaru " * He was slightly surprised how softly her voice said his name though he wasn't very happy about the lack of title in it. He looked at her to see her confused expression, yet eyes filled with concern for him and he merely looked back at where he was facing. She looked in the same direction, then decided to follow her intuition and go that way. The moment she began to go that direction Sesshoumaru was following her again and not too long after did she start to hear a waterfall. More time had passed before they eventually came to a clearing with a magnificent lake within it and a waterfall was flowing into it. She then heard the growling and looked to see the two giant otter demons *

Male Demon: What do you think you're doing here? This isn't exactly in the way of a human's path " * As she turned to them, the two could see Riku in her arms, and immediately the female demon became submissive towards Kioko *

Female Demon: Riku! " * The male demon looked at Kioko more angrily at the sight of Riku in her arms. Riku seemed to stir and began to awaken at the sudden outbursts and looked to see the two demons before Kioko, immediately recognizing them *

Riku: Mommy! Daddy! " * Kioko smiled kindly and gently set Riku down as he bolted towards his parents crying. His mother quickly hugged him closely as Riku's father seemed to keep a careful look towards her and Sesshoumaru, which she couldn't blame him. She smiled towards the demon then bowed in respect and farewell. As Kioko began to turn to leave, she was immediately stopped by Riku, who looked at her as she looked back at him * " Thank you so much Mistress Kioko " * She smiled more warmly at him *

Kioko: Just Kioko and it was an honor, Riku. I hope to meet you again someday, and I hope you're far more careful in your travels next time " * He nodded, and she looked at the parents again, the smile unchanged * " He's a good boy you raised him wonderfully. I wish you both well and a good night now that your son is home " * She turned and walked away without another word and Sesshoumaru merely watched the family's reunion for another moment before following was certainly different.

As they walked the sky was darkening, and all he could do was look at her back as she continued ahead. She couldn't stop thinking of the man who was walking behind her. He hasn't said a single word to her, and she didn't take it as an insult, but that it was just his nature. She wished he would say something regarding the situation he was in now. She had also been quite curious on his decision to travel with her and the Inu-gang. They made it back on the path back to the village and once they were nearly there she stopped.

Sesshoumaru stopped as well looking at her emotionless as she turned to him with a curious expression. She turned to fully face him, with her hands at her sides. She didn't want him to think she was up to any tricks. When it came to her ready to ask him a question, she wondered if she even should. She wasn't expecting him to answer even if she did. When she was about to turn back around, she stopped hearing him beginning to speak *

Sesshoumaru: Why did you bother helping that demon child " * She looked at him blankly, then smiled kindly at his question *

Kioko: Why wouldn't I? Just because he was a demon didn't make him evil, child or not

Sesshoumaru: You still had no obligation to do so

Kioko: It was the right thing to do, that poor boy was scared half to death. I don't care about someone's race; it makes absolutely no difference to me what you are. It's who you choose to be that defines you " * He seemed to ponder on her words obviously never having someone tell him such things before * " Sesshoumaru, why is it you followed me? You've had the opportunity to kill me this entire time, so why haven't you " * That was a good question, why didn't he have the wish to kill her? Yes, he didn't like her, she was a disgusting lowly human. With her putting the rosary on him wouldn't it make him want to kill her all the more *

Sesshoumaru: I do not owe you an answer " * She looked at him a little surprised, then went back to smiling kindly *

Kioko: Fair enough. " * She turned to continue walking back to the village, but before she took a single step she looked back at him over her shoulder * " I suppose that means I don't owe you any either. " * He glared at her as she faced forward and began walking to the village. He merely followed behind her silently, thinking of the questions she had asked him while pondering what the answers were *


	4. Chapter 4

* They had both arrived back to the village and had tracked down where the group was staying. Once they arrived Kioko headed for the hut and before walking in, had noted Sesshoumaru was walking over to a nearby tree. She merely smiled and walked inside to see everyone gathered around a fire and talking until they noticed her *

Sango: Kioko your back " * Kioko smiled at her and walked over to sit between her and Rin *

Kioko: Of course I said I would

Kagome: I was kind of expecting you not to come back " * Kioko looked at Kagome with a look of kindness *

Kioko: Honestly Kagome, I said I'd be back. That should have been enough " * Kagome just looked back at her sister with a certain look of her own but gave a fake smile and nodded *

Miroku: So Kioko, it's my understanding that if you are Kagome's older sister that you are also from her time " * Kioko looked at Miroku with a polite smile, not particularly wanting to think of back home but guessing she had no choice *

Kioko: That's right. I came to this time when I fell into the bone eater's well at 13 years old

Inuyasha: Kagome was only able to get through the well because of the sacred jewel in her body. How is it you were able to come through " * She then looked at Inuyasha and wouldn't deny that she had wondered how she ended up here herself *

Kioko: Curious, isn't it? The only answer I could think of was my willpower

Miroku: Willpower? " * She looked at him and there was a true glimpse of pain to her eyes that Sango must have been able to see because she had spoken on her behalf *

Sango: We shouldn't be grilling her with so many questions at once, besides it's getting late

Kagome: She's right, we should get some sleep while we can, we have a long day tomorrow " * Kioko looked at Sango with a thankful smile which she seemed to understand and smiled back. Kagome saw the exchange with a look of annoyance before getting up to set up for sleep which everyone else did the same. Kioko put out the fire and walked outside. She looked out at Sesshoumaru to see him sitting against the tree looking peaceful, and she smiled.

He was certainly a good looking demon man; he almost seemed unreal in the moonlight. She then thought of the rosary trying to find an answer to putting it on him in the first place. She walked over to him to see his eyes closed and couldn't help but smile warmly. She wondered how tired he must be, how much has a demon of his strength dealt with in his demon life to have become so powerful *

Kioko: Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru " * She turned around and went to a different tree to sit under, and once she did, she looked at him once more and smiled before getting comfortable. She laid there listening to the wind drift her to sleep, not noticing the icy gold eyes watching her as she was drifting off and her hair blowing slightly in the wind.

A few days have passed, and everyone was traveling down a single dirt path through a clearing. Kioko, Sango, and Kagome were in the middle of a conversation. Rin walked with Shippo as Inuyasha and Miroku merely walked listening to the girls speak in peace. Sesshoumaru was once again in the back of the group walking his own pace in emotionless grace, Jaken by his side.

Kioko had been trying to have conversations with Sesshoumaru, but he merely ignored her presence. She continued anyway; it's not like he was telling her to go away though Jaken sure thought it was his job to tell her to do so. She rather liked Sesshoumaru's presence; she felt drawn to it. She'd like to believe he was listening to her when she spoke to him, but just had nothing to say rather than think he was just purely ignoring her. She already tried talking to him today and once again had no response from him, which she was ok with, as long as he didn't shoo her away it was ok.

It was a late afternoon now and the night wouldn't be too far off. With dark clouds dimming the sky, ready to rain, it wouldn't be long until they would have to find somewhere to camp for the night. Kioko looked over her shoulder back at Sesshoumaru, who paid her no mind. After a moment, she looked over at Inuyasha and smiled politely at him *

Kioko: Inuyasha, how much longer did you want to travel? It looks like it's about to rain soon " * Inuyasha looked at her and slightly blushed, then looked away before answering her question *

Inuyasha: Well, I guess until we find a proper place to rest

Kioko: If that's the case, there's an abandoned shack not too far from here. I came across it once before in this area; it should still be there

Inuyasha: Alright then we'll just go there for the night " * Kioko nodded, then turned back to talking to Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha just continued to stare at her and naturally Miroku noticed *

- That Night -

* Once at the shack everyone walked in to see there was plenty of room for everyone. There was a big field next to the little structure. It was filled with many flowers that were no longer in bloom now that the full moon was shining brightly in the sky. A couple of hours had already passed, and everyone had formed a circle, eating and enjoying conversations with each other. Kioko stood by the door looking at the world outside, which happened to contain a particular demon who refused to join the group indoors.

The moon was glowing on the demon lord as he stood near the field and Kioko couldn't help but watch him. He was just standing there staring at the moon that seemed to shine back as Kioko stood there in thought of Sesshoumaru she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. He didn't seem evil as everyone made him out to be though for all she knew he could have been. The necklace could be an excuse to kill her, but that didn't explain his company unless it was part of a plan to dispose of her.

Suddenly thunder had rumbled, which brought her back to reality to see it was beginning to rain outside. She looked at Sesshoumaru again to see him unmoved and unfazed, which made her smile *

Kioko: ' What a stubborn man ' * She reached into her pouch of cherry blossoms to pull out a white cherry blossom petal. She poured her purification powers into it for it to let out an umbrella and once she held the umbrella she put the petal away *

Sango: You're going out in this weather " * Kioko looked at the other's staring at her, and she smiled sweetly feeling very self-conscious with their stares but nodded nonetheless *

Rin: Hurry back ok " * She smiled warmly at Rin before she turned her back to them and opened her purple umbrella to walk out into the drizzling rain. She looked over at Sesshoumaru in hesitation before walking over to him. He was still staring at the place the moon was once glowing before the clouds covered it over. Once she made it to him, she reached up and put the umbrella over his head, which seems to have brought him back to reality. He looked down at her to see her smiling kindly towards him as she could feel the rain falling on her *

Kioko: It's not healthy to stand in the rain like this, even for such a capable demon such as yourself Sesshoumaru " * He merely stood there staring at her for a moment until he turned and began to walk away towards a large tree nearby. She stood there with a slightly sadder smile and took the umbrella back to over her head. She stood there for a moment, watching him walk away, but decided since he didn't deny her presence she might as well follow him. So one step after another she walked after him until they both stood beneath the magnificent tree.

She looked at the rain falling as she put the umbrella down and closed it up since the tree's canopy was keeping them dry. She smiled at the world she could see at that very moment. Marvelously rich field of the closed flowers with slight moonlight shining through rain clouds as the drops of water fell from the sky like transparent crystals. It was beautiful yet somehow seemed so sad, why was that exactly. She couldn't find the reason *

Kioko: Seems to be yet another beautiful night tonight, wouldn't you agree " * He looked at her with his emotionless expression before looking back out himself for a couple of moments. He didn't quite grasp what she meant by beautiful. It was merely a necessity for the world to survive, was just a natural occurrence.

He turned around to sit against the tree's trunk and once he had he looked to see her still looking ahead with a kind yet sad smile on her face. What was she seeing, was it really something of this world or the world of her own that only she could visualize? She looked back at him smiling beautifully before joining him to sit under the tree and sat a foot and a half from him, enough to let him feel his personal space and for her safety of course. Before she knew it, time had seemed to pass slowly in their silence *

Sesshoumaru: ' Even though she must realize I have no interest in humans she continues to be kind towards me, for a priestess it's considered impossible. It's strange she feels she can be comfortable in my presence considering the circumstances.'

Sesshoumaru: Tell me, girl-

Kioko: My name is Kioko. Ki-o-ko " * He sat there for a moment in silence again before continuing *

Sesshoumaru: Why are you so forward with me knowing I want nothing to do with you " * She looked at him a little surprised then smiled as he looked back at her. She didn't even know the answer herself, but she couldn't help thinking that if she said how she felt that maybe the answer would just materialize to both her and for himself *

Kioko: I honestly believe there is good in everyone, including you. I don't think you could be all that bad when you've saved Rin, a young human child and even allow her to stay by your side, protecting her, as you travel. I can't see how that makes you evil, I don't understand it, but I consider you my friend. Therefore, I wouldn't think less of you unless you gave me a reason to do so

Sesshoumaru: ' Her friend? ' * Sesshoumaru became entirely confused, but naturally didn't show any sign of it. This girl just sat by his side with the purest smile he'd ever seen on her face and while looking him straight in his eyes with all the truth she had, telling him that she saw him as her friend. He'd never been told such a thing before or even thought the idea to be a possibility. Yet just the thought of it formed a warm feeling in his chest and immediately he didn't like it. Knowing it was caused by this woman that has bound him not too long ago.

He glared at her, and before she could even react, he struck her, hard, which sent her flying out into the rain. She laid there for a moment in shock; she had let her guard down trying to open up to him, and he had struck her. She could feel the rain falling on her as she felt tears stinging her eyes and her new wound stinging her left cheek. Maybe it was a mistake to have tried to get close to him. Perhaps it's best to just keep her distance if he's able to make her drop her guard without even realizing she had. She sat up with her back to him as the rain began to lighten into a drizzle as she willed herself not to get overwhelmed and held back the tears.

He sat there glaring coldly, wondering what her next action would be now that he had caused her harm. Who was she to call him a friend? He never gave her any reason to see him in such a way. A relationship with vulnerable and disgusting creatures such as a human is entirely unacceptable to him. She took a deep breath and looked back at him over her shoulder, her new wounds visible to him, an empty expression on her face. He couldn't help but be at least slightly amazed at her image. She sat there, flowers surrounding her as her long black hair flowed down her back like silk. Her skin glowed in the beams of moonlight and her eyes shined in such a beautiful shine even he couldn't deny her beauty as she sat there in the rain * Chap 4.1

He looked her in the eyes and noticed nothing, absolutely empty and blank. That's when it hit him, the realization. It wasn't a human woman he was looking at before him... no... that was an angel looking back at him. She looked him in the eye, and she couldn't feel angry at him, he must have felt so insulted that a human girl decided to be so forward to him. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them looking at him with a kind smile. He was entirely thrown off at her gesture. He just hit her, insulted her person, why was that wench smiling back at him like not a thing had happened *

Kioko: I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. A high-class demon like you, I shouldn't be referring you as my friend so carefree. That must have been quite the insult; please forgive me " * He didn't know what to think nor say about this. She stood and faced him, the smile never wavering as she walked towards him, grabbing her umbrella from the ground. She stood up straight and looked at him with kindness * " Goodnight, Lord Sesshoumaru " * He merely looked at her with no emotion as she turned her back to him and walked away towards the shack. She didn't even bother opening her umbrella there was no point. She walked to the inside of the shack to see everyone look at her *

Sango: Kioko! What happened to your face " * Kioko looked at the girl that got up and went to check her injury. She smiled kindly at everyone, but Kagome looked at her in slight concern *

Kioko: Don't worry, I'm fine. I merely crossed a demon is all " * Inuyasha looked at her in anger as Sesshoumaru crossed his mind immediately. He thought he had caught the scent of blood and was about to check it out when Kioko walked in. He saw Kikyo in this woman. He knew they weren't the same person, but her appearance is far more similar to Kikyo than Kagome was. The thought of Sesshoumaru hitting Kioko, he couldn't help but have a moment of seeing Kikyo that was hurt instead * " I think it's best we sleep. We've much ground to cover tomorrow

Sango: If you're certain your alright " * Kioko nodded to her as Rin looked at Kioko with concern. Everyone started to set up, and as Kioko got her area set up in the corner and was about to lay down, Rin had gone over to lay next to her *

Kioko: Did you prefer this spot Rin " * Rin looked at the woman as she sat on the floor beside Kioko and smiled while shaking her head no *

Rin: No, I just want to sleep by you tonight if that's ok " * Kioko looked at the girl confused. Why would Rin want to sleep beside her? Whatever the case she couldn't imagine denying the girl *

Kioko: That's entirely alright if that's what you want " * Rin nodded, smile beaming on her face, and laid down as the light was put out and Kioko followed. She laid there, eyes looking at the girl beside her * ' I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily. Not only am I a human, but I've put a rosary on his neck that could make him submissive in any moment. For a Taiyoukai, for a demon lord, those are good reasons to hate and not trust someone ' * Outside the shed Sesshoumaru was still under the tree. He noted it was getting brighter and was now looking at the sky; the rain had let up with the moon beginning to shine. What was that feeling he felt when she walked away. He couldn't place it; it was entirely unfamiliar. Perhaps she had some sort of effect on the rosary around his neck. He would get the answers eventually, but for now, he needed to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he envisioned the girl as she was sitting there in that field and the smile she gave him with those marks on her face *


	5. Chapter 5

* It was the next morning, and Kioko awoke the moment the sun began to rise. She could feel her cheek sting for her attention, but she didn't let it show that it bothered her as she sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep, but when she sat up Inuyasha's ears twitched to her movement, and he opened his eyes to look at her from across the room. She smiled kindly at him and gave him a small bow as a silent morning greeting.

He smiled a small smile until he looked at the scratches on her cheek and sat there just looking at her. She stood and put her things away as quietly as she could so that she could get ready for her day. She didn't bother putting her hair up today, wanting it to help hide the new marks on her face that continued to sting. She then decided she would go and find some herbs to help tend to them so they would heal better. She headed for the door, but before walking out, she looked at Inuyasha again and smiled kindly before turning back and walking out.

The morning air was very refreshing as she breathed in and out before heading towards the woods nearby to look for herbs. She then heard movement behind her and quickly looked to see Inuyasha stepping out of the shack looking at her. What could he be up to at this hour? She smiled at him again as he walked up to her *

Kioko: Good morning Inuyasha, forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you " * He smiled at her, and she wondered how often he smiled like that *

Inuyasha: Nah, I'm used to waking up this early anyway. Where you off to

Kioko: Oh, I was merely going to get some herbs for these wounds. " * She held up her left hand and lightly pressed her fingertips to her left cheek while still looking at him as she spoke. * " I don't want them to scar so it's best I help the process " * He looked at her cheek and couldn't help but be a little annoyed at it. He was sure in Sesshoumaru put those marks on her, and he didn't like it one bit *

Inuyasha: Well, if you don't mind, I can join you " * She looked at him surprised. She didn't think Inuyasha as one to make such kind gestures but smiled and nodded *

Kioko: Alright then " * She turned back around and headed in the same direction with him behind her. Neither of them noticing the cold golden eyes watching them the entire time as they went into the forest. Sesshoumaru wondered what they were up to alone together. They were surely sneaking off so early in the morning before anyone else is even awake. It didn't matter, neither the wench nor the half-breed were at all of his concern.

Kioko and Inuyasha found a small area of the herbs she was looking for, so she had sat down on her knees and began to carefully pick the ones she needed. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood about a foot away from her, looking around making sure there were no dangers nearby. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic of the moment, remembering his days with Kikyo when she was alive, the days exactly like this one. He looked over at Kioko, and if it weren't for her wounded cheek and the color of her eyes, he'd have thought he was here with his true love once again.

The wind blew by causing Kioko's hair to flow beautifully with it, and Inuyasha couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight. No, this was certainly not Kikyo, this was Kioko, and he couldn't allow himself to confuse the 2. She finished picking what she needed and turned to him smiling warmly *

Inuyasha: Is something wrong

Kioko: No, as a matter of fact, I have what I need, and we can head on back now. Thank you for joining me, though you honestly didn't need to " * She stood and walked up to him smiling purely kind. He looked down at her for a moment before smiling back at her *

Inuyasha: Not a problem. Let's head on back then

Kioko: Of course " * They started walking back together as she held the herbs in her hands * " So tell me Inuyasha, do I seem at all familiar to you " * He looked at her confused. Did she mean familiar as in like Kikyo or as her herself *

Inuyasha: Uh, no. Should you be? " * Her eyes turned to what seemed to be not at all surprised by his answer. She remembered when she had first laid eyes on Inuyasha. She had just come to this feudal era time and came across the man bound to the tree. In her years of being under Kaede's teachings, she would visit Inuyasha every day, talking to him like he could hear her, and shared the thoughts and memories she had with him. She had ironically left the village a month before Kagome's arrival *

Kioko: No I guess not, sorry for such a weird question " * She supposed he wouldn't remember her, after all, he was asleep back then when she saw him before now *

Inuyasha: So, um how's Kikyo been? I haven't seen her in a while " * She looked at him again with slight sadness. She knew of their background together, and it made her feel such anger for the one that caused them this hell of suffering and pain *

Kioko: She's doing well all things considered

Inuyasha: Good, I'm glad to hear that " * She could feel his pain through those sad eyes he tried to hide. She began to think of what would make him feel better to get his mind off the matter at the moment *

Kioko: So I see that Kagome is quite the handful these days " * Inuyasha looked at her and smiled as he began telling funny situations that Kagome had caused as they were heading back. Once they passed the tree line, returning from where they came from, they were laughing at the stories he told. The 2 looked and noticed Rin and Jaken out in the field of bloomed flowers as Kagome and Sango were talking outside the shack and Miroku, and Shippo were resting on a rock nearby. Kagome noticed them return first, and when she saw them together smiling and laughing, she had an empty, look for a moment before smiling in false excitement at their arrival *

Kagome: Inuyasha, Kioko! Where have you 2 been we all woke up to the both of you gone this morning " * The 2 in question walked up to Kagome a smile on their faces as the others looked at them. Rin rushed over as did Shippo and Miroku began to walk over. Sango looked up at Kioko as she sat next to Kagome while the 2 walked up to them *

Kioko: Ah I was getting herbs to help heal the wounds on my face. I'm sorry if I had worried you " * Rin had made it to Kioko looking at her happy and Kioko looked down smiling at the young girl. She put a hand on the girl's head, and Rin seemed to beam from the action *

Kagome: I wasn't worried at all " * Kioko's eyes flashed pain before covering it back up and looking at Kagome *

Kioko: Of course not, what was I thinking? Anyhow, I'm going to tend to my wounds, and I'll try my best not to take long Inuyasha. Just in case you were looking to head out immediately today " * She looked at Inuyasha, who looked back at her, the smile still there for her, which naturally Kagome had noticed *

Inuyasha: Nah, take your time. It might be nice just to stay here for the day; you could use the rest " * The others looked at Inuyasha in surprise, he never wanted to slow down even when they practically begged him to *

Kioko: I'm ok to travel, and I've no need to rest, but if that's what you prefer " * Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had watched and listened to Kioko since she arrived. He didn't expect to see her, and Inuyasha return in laughter. He watched her as she spoke to Kagome and he saw the split change in expression at Kagome's words. He also noticed as Kioko walked into the hut that Kagome watched after her with an empty look before going to Inuyasha with a smile he couldn't help but find vile. Kioko walked into the now empty hut and walked over to her corner and sat down. She got out what was necessary from her pouch of cherry blossoms and then got to work making the ointment she needed from the herbs she just picked with Inuyasha. As she sat there for a good 15 minutes preparing it, Rin sat beside her learning the process herself in bubbly excitement. She had to admit the little girl was very refreshing, a little too energetic, but she was young, so it was highly acceptable.

Once finished Kioko added the remedy onto her wounds and winced at the stinging sensation before putting the remaining ointment into a jar and putting into a cherry blossom in her pouch. Rin had helped put the medical supplies away and cleaned off before having Kioko join her in the field to play with flowers, and Kioko couldn't deny her at all. So Rin grabbed Kioko's hand and started pulling her outside where the others were sitting around the door chatting *

Sango: Hey, what's going on

Kioko: Rin wanted to play with the flowers in the field together " * She smiled at Sango sweetly * " Would you care to join us? Everyone is more than welcomed to tag along

Sango: I'd love to " * Sure enough, Shippo and everyone tagged along except for Kagome, who sat by the door saying she wasn't feeling too well. Rin pulled Kioko right past Sesshoumaru, and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as she passed by him. What was it... fear ... anxiety... maybe something else? Who knew... all Kioko knew was she wouldn't allow it to upset Rin. So she had ignored it as she and the others went out into the field of bloomed flowers and sat around beginning to make halos and picking and playing. As she sat there with everyone and making halos with Rin, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to look at her. Such a different scene before him compared to last night.

Her black hair didn't camouflage her now like it did in the night. Her hair shining from the sun like silk down her back into the flowers around her instead of the rain glistening in it to make it reflect the shine it had. Her eyes sparkled with the sun's rays instead of glowing in the moonlight and her smile now was very sweet as last night's was a polite gesture towards him. He couldn't seem to look away from this her, the other side of her. Last night he saw an angel of death sitting in the moonlight with him, and now a pure angel sits there in the sunlight but both the same girl. Why he saw her as something so highly ranked he hadn't known, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. Whether it was her image, her actions or how to be rid of her necklace around his neck.

She began laughing with Rin as Jaken sneezed and ruined the halo Rin had pressured him to make, and Rin joined her in their giggling affair. She and Rin got along quite well it seemed, which he had never seen Rin comply easily with other human beings. Hearing them laugh together appeared to be a soothing sound which made him think of her laughing earlier this morning with Inuyasha. He wondered what they spoke of as he sat there continuing to think of her in some way as she sat in the field surrounded by others. She, however, could sense Sesshoumaru staring at her along with Kagome from the distance.

It was getting under her skin a little bit to be under Sesshoumaru's stare. It was best to keep distance, yet she thought of him and couldn't stop since they had first met. He was a demon lord who didn't think much of her by any means, yet she sat there thinking of how she'd greet him today and she couldn't stand it! Was she an idiot or what? Then there was Kagome, who was practically scowling at her. She honestly should have known after all this time, but she didn't think it would have been the situation the way Kagome invited her along. Oh well, she was here now, and Kagome should take responsibility for her words and actions, it's as simple as that. Rin put a halo of red flowers on Kioko's head, and she smiled warmly at the little girl. She remembered when Kagome was tiny herself, yet she was nothing like Rin, back then. Kioko finished her blue flowered halo and looked over at Sesshoumaru through the corner of her eye to see him still staring, so she looked over at him curiously.

What was he staring for? Was he expecting her to attack Rin to get back at his antics last night? If he were then, that would be terrible of him to think so little of her. She smiled at Rin saying she'd be right back and stood to walk over to Sesshoumaru, not noticing Inuyasha watching her. Kagome, however, saw his actions and seemed to have gotten fed up and stood to walk over to him. Kioko stopped in front of the sitting demon and smiled sweetly as he glared up at her. She leaned forward and put the halo on his head, without touching him directly herself and smiled warmly at him *

Sesshoumaru: What do you think you're doing

Kioko: Will you not accept it? Consider it a part of my apology from last night Lord Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: You think putting this thing on my head is a sense of apology

Kioko: You'd deny it? Even with Rin sitting there with her eyes on you " * Her back may have been to Rin, but Sesshoumaru could see her perfectly, and she was right in Rin watching the 2 of them with a hugely excited smile on her face he'd never seen before. This woman was cunning, indeed. He couldn't help but find it amusing *

Kagome: INUYASHA! " * Kioko stood and turned to look at Kagome curiously before seeing her standing over him in anger and him scowling back at her from the ground. She began to walk over, and Sesshoumaru watches with every step she took closer to Inuyasha. Once she got closer, she became more curious *

Kioko: What's going on here

Kagome: I was trying to get Inuyasha's attention since he was ignoring me standing here talking to him

Kioko: I see

Inuyasha: Keh, what do you want Kagome

Kagome: I want to take Kioko back home to my time. I'm sure my family would want to see her again, you know " * Kioko froze at Kagome saying back home. She hadn't been back for so long, and the first thought that crossed her mind was her mother *

Kioko: I don't think that would be such a good idea-

Inuyasha: Fine, but only for a day we got to get on the road tomorrow

Kagome: Thanks, Inuyasha " * She sounded genuinely happy and Kioko couldn't help but think an ulterior motive was involved in her sudden wish to take her home. Next thing she knew she was heading to the well with everyone. She didn't want to go back; it was best she didn't. She knew her place was here in this time now and going back would serve no purpose to anyone other than Kagome it seems. As they spent half the day getting to the well, everyone spoke amongst themselves and Sesshoumaru continued his distance. After a while, they had indeed arrived at the bone eaters well, and she was hoping there was no way for her to continue to go through the well as Kagome jumped in disappearing to the other side. As Kioko looked over the edge, she became a bit anxious when she felt a push and began falling into the darkness of the well, and she closed her expecting to hit her face on the cold ground at the bottom.

She found it ironic since just now she was surrounded by the most beautiful lights only to end up here, in the darkest cold. She must have been at the bottom of the well, and she looked up to see Kagome looking down at her from the top of the well. Kioko slowly stood and then climbed the well wall, thinking she might as well get this over with. She was here now if it gets too bad she can always go back home. She sat on the edge staring at the door of the well house now. It was truly nostalgic, but she knew what awaited her on the other side, and from that glint in Kagome's eyes as she smiled at her, that Kagome knew too. She stood up and walked over to the door, and Kagome followed until Kioko stopped at the door.

Would they have even missed her, can she really do this? She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them before opening the door. She walked out and smiled at the beautiful tree, the Sacred Tree when she spotted it. It'll, at least, be here to comfort her as it always has. It originally came from the past which she felt was her true home before she ever considered this time to be *

Kagome: Well, let's go " * She happily walked to the door and Kioko followed her looking around at things that changed and the things that hadn't. Kagome opened the door to the home, and they both took off their shoes before walking in * " I'M HOME " * A woman's voice came from the kitchen as a woman began walking out wiping dry a dish. She had short black hair and brown eyes just like Kagome's. Kioko froze at the mere sound and sight of her, and her eyes widened at the sound of the woman's voice. The woman had a purely happy smile on her face *

Woman: Ah Kagome, you're finally ba- " The woman spotted Kioko and stopped short. A frown immediately claimed her face, her eyes were wide and began to water as her hands went loose and she dropped the dish in her hand. It shattered on the floor at her feet, while the woman and Kioko stared at each other in shock of different sorts. Kioko knew this woman very well. This woman before her that Kagome ran over to check on was their mother * " K-... Kioko... you're here " * A few tears began to roll down Kioko's face as her eyes stared at the sight of her own mother, but not from happiness *

Kioko: Mother... it's certainly been a while " * Suddenly an old man and a young boy ran into the room in quite the hurry *

Old man: What happened, I heard something brea- " * He and the boy saw Kioko and the old man's eyes widened as the boy looked at her confused. She looked back at them in surprise and smiled kindly at them. She knew precisely who they were as well *

Kioko: Gramps... and Souta... it's so good to see you " * Gramps darted over to her and hugged her as Souta stood there as confused as ever. She supposed it couldn't be helped; he was just a baby way back then, of course, he wouldn't remember her. She hugged Gramps back and felt a bit of happiness wash over her *

Gramps: Kioko, you finally came back after all this time! Where have you been " * She let go of him to stand up straight, continuing to smile at him warmly *

Kioko: I've been in the feudal era through the well

Mother: So you can go there too " * Kioko's muscles winced, but her face didn't show it as she looked over at the woman. Kagome stood by her side a hand on her shoulder with a smile but not her mother. No, their mother looked at her with a face of ice and eyes that scorned her very being. Kioko stood up straight and looked at the woman with an emotionless expression of her own *

Kioko: So it seems. Kagome brought me back here to see you

Mother: Well, your room is still there though it needs to be cleaned. I expect you can do that for yourself

Kioko: Of course. " * The woman then looked at Kagome and smiled happily at the girl as Souta remained confused in the doorway. The two females walking off happily to the kitchen to talk about Kagome's trip * " I see she hadn't changed " * Gramps sighed and looked at her to observe her now. She was certainly older and very stunning, but seeing her staring where her mother went with Kagome with such a sad expression; nothing has seemed to have changed from the past. He looked back at Souta and smiled *

Gramps: Souta my boy, come and meet your older sister

Souta: Sister " * He walked over, looking at her as she looked down at him smiling warmly. He was certainly older which she supposed only made sense after this extended period of time gone by *

Kioko: That's right. I'm your oldest sister, Kioko Higurashi. It's been a very long time Souta. Last I saw you, you were still a baby that mother was carrying around " * He smiled and seemed to beam with pride *

Souta: Yea well as you can see I'm much older now " * She giggled at him *

Kioko: Yes indeed so " * She looked at Gramps with a smile as she spoke * " I suppose I better go clean this room of mine

Gramps: Kioko-dear, let me help you. She hadn't been in that room once since you left. I doubt it's going to be an easy job of any kind. We'll shop to get you some proper fitting clothes as well

Kioko: Oh no, that's not necessary " * They began walking up the stairs, the memories flooding her, as they did. Souta followed behind them as Kagome came into the hallway downstairs with their mother to clean up the glass shards together. Kioko got to her door and opened it. The room was nothing but dirt and dust, items ruined from it and some protected by the dust. It truly has been entirely untouched while she was away. *

Souta: Oh wow, I always wondered what this room was, but mom said never to go in there. It's a total mess; I'll help too " * Souta went to get the required cleaning supplies as Kioko stood there staring into the room. Gramps stood beside her and could see her expression. Her eyes sad in pure empty despair as tears ran down her face. At her room, at her memories, and at the past that still existed in the present as she stood there listening to her mother and Kagome laughing happily together in the background *

- Next Day -

* Kioko began walking down the stairs with Gramps to go shopping. He's insistent on buying her modern day clothes for when she started to visit from now on. She wasn't exactly sure if she even wanted to visit often given that her mother came along with the package. It was making her skin crawl as it was that she was borrowing one of the woman's outfits just to shop. She actually told Kioko to burn it when she was done because she'd never want it back after it had touched her filthy person. Which hurt, of course, it is her own mother, but she knew this would be how it was before she even went into the well to come here.

Once nearly at the bottom of the steps she stopped and looked at the stairs before her, with bangs over her eyes as certain other memories began to flood her mind. Gramps must have read her mind because he told her to hurry up and to not worry about anything for the moment. She followed after him, and they spoke of her times away. Where she'd gone, who she was now, and the life she had lived without them. He, of course, asked about the nearly gone marks on her face, which she smiled and said that it was merely from a demon. Kagome and Souta were at school as she and Gramps spent the day together and as the hours passed she felt she couldn't allow the man to buy her any more things, so they started heading home *

Gramps: I know it's hard, to be back in this time where there is so much pain for you, but I think it's best to try and make happier memories Kioko

Kioko: I don't see myself coming to stay here for too long, and I don't see myself visiting daily. I hate to say this to you, but this era isn't my home anymore " * He seemed to be in thought as you both neared the stairs to get home *

Gramps: No matter what we are your family. Now that you know that you can come back here, I'd love to be able to see you more often

Kioko: Yes, I suppose that's understandable. Of course, I'll visit every once in awhile, but with mother around and the memories here, try to think of my position in this place

Gramps: Well then I guess I've no choice but to sign you up for school so you will visit more often

Kioko: I am not obligated to go to school besides it's been years. That wouldn't be fair to me Gramps

Gramps: Well, too bad no granddaughter of mine will be a delinquent. I'll run by the school and talk to the principle to have you signed up and see about getting you a uniform. I'll be back soon you head on home " * Well, it seemed her debate went in one ear and out the other. She nodded and began walking towards the steps and stopped after a few as the memories flooded back of the area. It was her worst memory when all things wicked began to happen in her life from this spot. After a couple of moments she began up the stairs again, and once she had, she looked at the sacred tree. Standing as it did in the past, both feudal and her own. The memories here haunted her, and she couldn't help but wonder if the tree continued to stand to spite her or to comfort her. She went towards the house and walked in, all her bags in hand, and her mother walked into view as she did.

Kioko took a step inside and stopped, standing straight as her mother stopped about 2 feet in front of her, glaring hard at her. This was the first time they have been alone together since she got there and Kioko would admit she was a bit scared. Her mother wasn't safe to be around in Kioko's case and the fact they were alone put her on edge *

Mother: I see you're back from shopping with my hard earned money

Kioko: Yes, Gramps wanted to buy more, but I told him this was way too much as it was

Mother: Well, where is he? Hopefully, the past didn't repeat itself, especially since Kagome isn't here " * Kioko winced at that. That was an extremely hurtful and low blow bringing that up in such a manner. She knew her mother hated her, but to slam that in her face was just so wrong *

Kioko: No, he went to the school. He wanted to enroll me and get me a uniform

Mother: As if you would get a good grade. Just another way to waste my family's money

Kioko: ' Her family... ' " I'm sorry you feel that way, but it was out of my hands. He wouldn't listen to me, you know he's stubborn

Mother: I certainly know him better than you

Kioko: ' Because you both might as well be the same damn age with those wrinkles on your face you old wench ' " Of course. Well, I should get these to my room

Mother: There's a man here to see you. Somehow I'm not surprised " * She turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen as Kioko stood there watching after her wondering if her mother just subtly called her a slut. She made her way up her steps and to her room. She wondered who was here to see her; she had only been back one day, after all, she hadn't known any men that would come to see her. She opened the door and looked in to see Sesshoumaru's back to her as he looked out her bedroom window. She was honestly surprised, how did he get here and why was he even here in the first place? *

Kioko: Lord Sesshoumaru " * He looked over his shoulder at her and seemed to observe her person as she was in different clothing. She walked in and closed the door behind her and set all the bags on her bed before turning to him with a pleasant smile * " How are you here, had something happened?

Sesshoumaru: No, Rin wished for me to check on you so I came here through the well

Kioko: I see it must be the necklace that allows you to travel here. As you can see I'm doing just fine, tell Rin I said thank you for worrying about me " * Her smile was polite but he could sense it. Her aura seemed disturbed and in inner turmoil *

Sesshoumaru: I see " * He went back to looking out the window and she had a chance to just look at him. He stood straight, proud and strong, and his eyes seemed to be in thought as he looked outside. He truly was a very handsome man *

Kioko: I suppose now that you've done as Rin asked, you'll be on your way

Sesshoumaru: I'll do as I please " * She looked at him confused but didn't have it in her to try and figure him out right now and nodded *

Kioko: As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru " * She began going into her bags and putting stuff away in the closet and her dresser while Sesshoumaru continued to just stand at the window sending quick glances at her. She seemed different here like she had no true life to her *

Sesshoumaru: I don't sense any spiritual aura coming from you " * She hesitated for a moment as she began putting the bags together since her clothes were now put away *

Kioko: Yes, my powers don't exist here in this time. If you wanted, you could easily kill me right here. There'd be absolutely nothing I could do about it. Unlike Kagome, my past here... this era taints me " * Now that caught his attention. Was she saying that her life here before the feudal era was the cause of this era stopping her from being pure? He turned and began to walk towards her as she stood there unmoved, watching him herself noticing his walk was both graceful and powerful. He stopped before her to look her in the eyes and her in his as she stood there waiting for his move.

He looked at her nearly healed marks on her face and thought of the look on her face when she smiled back at him after. Even that smile had more life than this smile she was showing him right now. Before he even realized what he was doing, he raised his right hand and softly brought it to her marked cheek as his fingers gently grazed them. Her eyes widened at the action which he saw that life he just thought of a moment ago. Her cheeks began to turn red, and she couldn't help but mentally scold herself for blushing like an idiot. He seemed to be in thought, but she couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing * " L-Lord Sesshoumaru " * He came back to reality at her calling him and looked at her expression and realized what he was doing, but he hadn't pulled away *

Sesshoumaru: Do they still hurt " * Her blush deepened extremely as her wide eyes stared at him for a moment before looking down and covering her eyes with her bangs *

Kioko: It stings a little bit, but it's fine " * She's so stupid she needed to get her act together. This could easily be a play, and she was acting like a giddy high school girl... well ... she kind of was at this point actually. He took his hand back and just stood there for a moment. He couldn't help but find her absolutely sweet standing there embarrassed by him. His father had to of been rubbing off on him for him to find a human attractive in any way * " Anyway, um... Lord Sesshoumaru- " * She took about two steps away from him before he looked at her coldly again, annoyed by her actions *

Sesshoumaru: Don't call me that " * She looked up at him, her blush gone and her expression in pure surprise. He could see it now, that life in her he wanted to see, but what confused him was why it even mattered to him. What difference did it make that this wench had anything to her or not, she meant nothing to him, and now he was allowing her to call him in an informal manner? She was something obviously unnatural both in this era and the feudal era *

Kioko: Then what is it you want me to call you " * He didn't know what to answer. He wasn't even able to understand why he was even suggesting she call him by something other than his title. After a while of not speaking, she looked him in the eyes and he seemed to be in thought to her. She smiled at him warmly, and his eyes widened slightly for a mere moment. She truly was a sight with a smile like that * " I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me. I was expecting my blood all over this room by now. You'd be making my mother a happy woman had you done so " * He became confused by that remark as he watched her silently with an expression of pure ice * " I'll put thought into what to call you then. I'm truly honored, thank you " * She walked around him to get to her dresser to grab an outfit and was about to walk out to head for the bathroom to change * " I'll be right back. I'll understand if you're not here when I return. I'm glad I got to see you today " * With that, she walked out and closed the door behind her, and he stared at it, inwardly surprised that she said she was glad to see him. She truly was an interesting and strange human woman *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. I'm sure your getting fed up with waiting for my updates, but I have ALOT of stuff that goes on in the evil real world that must take priority. I hope you all can stay so great and patient. I do try my best to stay on the ball with writing for you guys. I also wanted to inform you that I'd genuinely like it if you looked at my profile so that you're able to follow the links to other accounts and a bit of info on both me and the stories. I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ! Make sure to review or PM ( Private Message ) any opinions, possible advice, or just to ask a question! :D ENJOY!**

* Kioko was in the bathroom a blush on her face trying to figure out what just happened. Sesshoumaru was being... gentle to her. She could still feel his warm fingers on her cheek, and she blushed at the mere memory. She just finished changing into a lovely knee length white and black dress with black wedge sandals on. She had to admit to even herself; she looked good, and it had been a very long time since she wore a dress let alone heels. Hopefully, she didn't fall on her face in them, though. She got a white headband and put it on her head and looked in the mirror again and smiled.

She seemed like a real and ordinary woman. If she had jewelry, it would enhance her looks, but, of course, she was still happy with what she had now. She had plans to visit someone before going to the cemetery; there was someone she needed to visit there now that she was back. She wanted to make sure she, at least, didn't look like a mess before she walked out of the bathroom to go back to her room to put her dirty clothes where they belonged. She opened the door and looked to see Sesshoumaru was still there, looking at old pictures on her wall. When he heard the door open, he looked at her and stared at her.

He showed slight surprise when he saw her, but he was actually in absolute awe. She really must have been an angel because he had never seen a human nor a demon look anything like her by any means. She was breath-taking and looked so graceful as she looked at him and smiled warmly which made his heart skip a beat. Not good *

Kioko: Ah, so you're still here. I was sure that you'd leave " * She walked in and closed the door and walked to her laundry hamper to put her dirty clothes in. She looked over at him, and he was still staring at her, but his slightly surprised expression vanished and back to that emotionless icy mask he had * " I've planned to go out today. Would you like to join me? " * He stood there in thought for a moment. He should decline her invitation; this was a human woman after all in a human world. However the longer he looked at her, the more he began to question if he should join her. It was ridiculous that he was confused into making a decision. He owed this wench nothing; she's basically leashed him, and she still didn't seem to know her place... is what he knew he should have thought in the first place *

Sesshoumaru: This is a human world " * He was immediately confused as to why he even told her that. Of course, she already knew that fact and naturally she wouldn't forget what he is. Was he perhaps hoping to use her to help him find a solution to follow her? Was he trying to back out of reasons to deny her offer to join her? She gave a small giggle and looked at him brightly smiling *

Kioko: Indeed it is, I guess to a demon that offer seems extremely unappealing. I'm sorry, I was just hoping to have maybe some company. " * She felt so stupid just nonchalantly inviting him. She wasn't usually one to keep messing up so much and having to apologize so regularly. Especially to the same person. She thought she had learned from the last time she tried being so close to him. She did after all just got done looking at her face in the mirror minutes earlier, the marks healing well on her cheek. He saw it then, that look of sadness in her eyes. Was she disappointed thinking he was declining or was she saddened by something else? Whatever the case, that look in her eyes was affecting him and he didn't like it one bit *

Sesshoumaru: I'd need proper clothing " * She looked at him slightly surprised for a moment before smiling warmly. He was accepting her invitation; which she was so glad about. Kioko was hoping he'd go because she knew she'd need someone with her today and she wanted to be near him. Although it's just occurred to her, he could kill her at any moment in this time. Somehow she was entirely ok with that if he was to do it after she's done with what she had planned to do *

Kioko: Alright, I'll see what I can dig up for you. " * She walked out of the room to ask Gramps for some clothes and he ended up giving her some clothes that Kagome had bought for Inuyasha. They turned out to be too big for Inuyasha, and he refused to wear them, so they were being wasted anyway. She took them and found Souta to ask him to help Sesshoumaru change into the clothes while she waited outside with the Sacred Tree. She waited for about 15 minutes when Sesshoumaru had walked out of the house. He walked over to her and stood about 2 feet behind her as she stood there smiling at the tree * " I guess this means you're ready to go " * Kioko closed her eyes and turned smiling warmly at him but once she saw him she stopped to stare at him stunned.

He stood before her wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers. His necklace around his neck was over his shirt and the beads just seemed to work between his features and the new outfit. His frame was much easier to see now without his traditional clothes, and she noted his arms and muscles were bigger than she originally thought. She blushed and looked down at the ground with a sweet smile on her face. He looked at her confused at her reaction to him, did he look that awful in the new garments he was given *

Sesshoumaru: What is it " * She looked at him and giggled and walked up to him still smiling *

Kioko: It's nothing, you just look so handsome it's hard to believe it's you. Anyway, we should be on our way " * She turned and headed for the stairs, and he followed after her as they descended. First, she wanted to go to the high school Gramps was going to, she wanted to see someone who should be getting out of classes by the time she got there. As she arrived at the gate, Sesshoumaru stood beside her and looked around watching, listening and smelling the area. This world was entirely human it was puzzling as to what happened to all the demons *

Sesshoumaru: Such a strange world, not a demon to be found " * She looked at him, surprised he was even speaking to her then smiled brightly *

Kioko: You mean besides yourself? Demons haven't been around for a very long time " * She looked around now looking at the area she grew up knowing. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and saw the frown on her face as her eyes seemed deep in thought. He decided to just look around, instead of staring at some human wench, to distract himself from wondering where her smile had gone. It seemed so strange to her now; everything was the same yet different. She supposed being older made her see things differently, and that appeared to make sense to her.

She then began to wonder if the one she was waiting for would even remember her. It has been five years since they last saw each other. She took notice of the students beginning to exit the school and after waiting for a couple of moments, she saw the one she was waiting for... Shiro Moto. She almost hadn't recognized him; he was so much taller now, his brown hair was as spiky as ever. It was his green eyes that she remembered, that apple green full of life and kindness; there was no mistaking him at that point. He was about 3 feet away by the time he looked her way, and he had frozen in place. She smiled as she took two steps towards him, but stopped in place not wanting to force anything on him. She could tell by his expression that he certainly realized and remembered who she was *

Shiro:... N... no way... " * Her smile turned warm towards him, she should have known that this would be a huge shock to him. She could only imagine what he went through after she had just disappeared from his life in a mere day *

Kioko: Iro... it's been a long whi- " * She was immediately cut off when Shiro threw his school bag to the ground the second he heard what she called him and rushed to her before embracing her tightly. Her eyes winced wide in surprise before closing them and smiling sweetly holding him back " * It is so good to see you

Shiro: Oko... it's really you. My god, where have you been... " * She could feel him shaking and could feel the guilt of hurting him fill her. He loosened his hold on her and looked down at her with a mixed expression of sadness and disbelief as she looked back at him with a guilty and comforting expression of her own. It was at that moment she sensed an angry aura behind her and looked back to see a stoic Sesshoumaru. His eyes were looking down on Shiro as she stood there between the 2 *

Kioko: Ah yes, Iro this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is Shiro, we grew up together until I was 13 " * Shiro looked at him emotionless for a moment before speaking *

Shiro: Pleasure " * Sesshoumaru nodded in response, his eyes not leaving Shiro as Shiro looked back at Kioko * " Where the hell have you been " * She looked at him guiltily *

Kioko: How about I tell you on the way to your place " * He nodded and turned around and got his bag, dusted it off, held it in one hand and put his left arm around her shoulders before heading out, Sesshoumaru following after them. Kioko began to explain everything to Shiro, who seemed to just let it all sink in, believing her without any doubt. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop staring at Shiro's arm around Kioko's shoulders. It was a good 30-minute walk to his house where they stopped outside of his gate *

Shiro: ...I guess this means you'll be heading back soon

Kioko: Yes, I intend to go back tonight after I visit the cemetery " * Shiro looked at her with sympathy *

Shiro: Did you want me to go with you? " * She smiled gratefully at him, but shook her head no as she responded *

Kioko: It's alright, Sesshoumaru will be going with me. I hope I get to see you next time I visit " * He hugged her again, and she just smiled *

Shiro: You better come see me Oko, I won't forgive you if you don't

Kioko: Alright, Iro I understand. Next time I visit I want to hear all about what I've missed out on in your life. Until then, take care " * She took a step back, then turned around to face Sesshoumaru and smiled warmly at him before heading towards the cemetery. Sesshoumaru followed behind her as Shiro watched them both till they were out of sight. It was starting off as a walk in silence. She walked deep in thought, thinking about Shiro and where she was to head to next. Sesshoumaru walked behind her, looking and experiencing this era as much as he could. Looking at anything but her. They made it to the cemetery, and she went through the entrance and navigated through the large place with him right behind her. Suddenly she stopped, and he did the same looking at her wondering what she was stopping for * " Lord Sesshoumaru... if it's alright do you mind waiting here

Sesshoumaru: ' How dare she make me wait on her as if she were my better ' * He merely said nothing as she slowly walked a few more headstones further before stopping at one. She looked at it, and she couldn't hold her mask anymore. Tears ran down her face as her eyes showed the purest of sadness as she read the gravestone. Akio Higurashi *

Kioko: ' I can't believe it, I'm actually standing here in front of his grave. It felt like just yesterday he was buried here ' * She kneeled down facing the stone, then closed her eyes and put her hands together in prayer. Tears continued to go slowly down her face as she sat there absolutely still. Behind her closed eyes, she could see the memories she had with the man whose corpse laid 6 feet below where she now sat.

Sesshoumaru stood there just watching her, inspecting her, curious about her. She had the body language and facial expression of stone that could not be moved or swayed yet in spite of that, tears were running down her face with ease. He couldn't help but wonder about who she was grieving over. He moved on to her appearance. He'd never seen such clothing on a woman until he came to this time, even on the girl that travels with Inuyasha. None of the other women he's seen in this time had anything on Kioko's appearance either.

The white band on her head that stood out against her long black hair like a halo, her black and white dress that showed her figure far more clearly than her priestess kimono, and even the shoes she wore were peculiar as it seemed they were made to make her seem slightly taller. No other human here had her intriguing eye color, even in his era her eyes were strange for a human. He's known many female demons to dislike others for their appearances bettering their own. Perhaps it was the same for human females as well, not that it mattered to him *

Sesshoumaru: ' As if she'd be good enough to ever peak my interest ' * He was a demon that had no need for some human wench, especially this one. Kioko opened her eyes and looked at the name on the stone and began to talk to it, which confused Sesshoumaru. To speak to an inanimate object seemed so ridiculous. The person it served to announce was dead; it's not as if they could hear her or even respond. However, he listened to her anyway, watching her with his cold eyes that didn't leave her person for a moment *

Kioko: It's been five years... I'm so sorry that I haven't come to see you. You'd never believe it, but I've been in the feudal era all this time. The well in the well house is like a portal that can take me to and from there. Even the Sacred Tree is in the same place, just as it is here. It's a bit maddening knowing that it's in both times, living the same as the other yet when it comes to me... the lives I live couldn't be any more different. I'm sorry to tell you that this era isn't my home anymore, but I swear to you that not a day has gone by that the thought of you hadn't crossed my mind. I miss you terribly " * That caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He couldn't quite place why hearing her say that seemed so irritating. The thought of her feeling that way towards the corpse of someone she seemed to have once known shouldn't have affected him one bit.

He walked towards her calmly, but he was highly irritated with her presence at the moment. She had made him wait long enough. He stood beside her as she looked up at him as he looked at the name on the grave trying to decipher who it was. She smiled at the grave with a sad smile as she wrapped up her conversation * " I suppose I have to go now. I've made this man wait long enough. I'll visit you next time I'm back in this time. I love you " * That did it, he was now agitated to the point that he was willing to give into the curiosity. As she stood up and dusted off while looking at the grave, he asked his question *

Sesshoumaru: Who is this " * She was a bit surprised by his angered tone, but looked at him smiling weakly while trying to wipe the tears from her face *

Kioko: This is my father's grave. He died when I was very young " * He suddenly felt the anger wash away and looked at the stone, not understanding. So her father was dead, and she found visiting his grave was worth crying over? Such disgustingly weak beings humans truly are * " I'm sorry to put you in such an awkward position. We can leave now; it's best I pack to head back to the feudal era tonight. I'm sure Rin is missing you terribly, and I've taken enough of your time " * She smiled at him kindly before passing him by heading back to the house and after a moment, he began following after her.

After about 15 minutes of walking, they made it to the stairs, and he noticed her hesitation before walking up them to the house. She walked in and took off her shoes, and she insisted he followed the action, but he refused. As Kioko headed for the stairs, her mother had suddenly appeared in the hall, and Sesshoumaru noted Kioko's change in body language as this older woman got closer to her *

Mother: So it's you, I assumed it was my sweet Kagome arriving home from school. I thought you'd be gone by now " * Kioko's eyes looked so hurt, but her expression showed nothing. Sesshoumaru noted her reaction and felt annoyed at this older woman's behavior *

Kioko: I'm sorry, but I haven't left yet. I was just about to pack some things and then be on my way. " * Her mother scoffed at her with eyes showing nothing but disgust *

Mother: Good riddance. Let's hope you don't come back this time " * With that said Kioko's mother turned on her heels and walked back to the kitchen with no remorse, to make Kagome an after school snack. Kioko stood there for a moment with her bangs covering her eyes filled with pain. Sesshoumaru just stood beside her, unmoved, staring and watching her yet had no intentions of making a move to comfort her. Why should he when this girl was nothing to him? Though he couldn't understand that if that were true, why would he feel so agitated with the woman's behavior towards Kioko? It was frustrating for him to be unaware of himself *

Kioko: Sorry about that. My mother shouldn't have behaved that way in your presence, Lord Sesshoumaru " * Her voice was slightly shaky, and she tightened her lips together to keep herself from sobbing. She shouldn't cry over this, no matter how painful, especially when she had a guest standing right beside her. She took a deep breath and looked at him with the best smile she could make which came out as sad as her eyes revealed * " Let's go get ready so we can go back home. " * Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised, he hadn't known that was her mother and this girl's response to the moment was very odd to him, but before he could say anything, Kioko turned and started up the stairs towards her room. So all he could do was follow her.

He watched her as they made their way to her room to prepare for their return to the feudal era. He couldn't stop the thought crossing his mind that somehow this being that has bested him... this being that he couldn't deny had such a big presence... this being that has proven to be no ordinary human woman... had such a small back that seemed so fragile *


	7. Chapter 7

* Kioko and Sesshoumaru now stood at the bottom of the bone eater's well. Him in his original outfit and her in her priestess kimono, hair in a loose ponytail just like Kikyo's. She began climbing the wall and as she began crawling out he had jumped out and landed gently onto the ground. He started walking towards Rin's scent, and she watched after him with a small smile. She should have known he'd go back to his usual self from the Sesshoumaru back in her time. A flash of his fingers softly grazing her cheek passed through her mind. She lightly pressed her fingertips to her cheek meekly with a light blush on her face. Ignorant of the fact that for a moment he looked over his shoulder to see her current state before facing ahead again and being on his way.

He went out of view, and she came back to reality to see she was standing there alone in the clearing with the well sitting beside her. Her mind then went back to the people in the modern era. She looked at the well with dim eyes and a frown as the visit filled her thoughts. Her mother's hatred for her had not changed at all, and her father's death continues to haunt her. Shiro grew up without her, and Souta didn't even realize who she was. She felt her heart begin to ache at the pain of her family when she heard a rustling of a bush nearby. She looked up at it, sensing a dark demonic aura. She looked at the spot in curiosity as she spoke in a calm manner *

Kioko: Who's there? " * All sounds had ceased. It was entirely silent, not a bird singing or a single breeze blowing the leaves and obviously the rustling bush had stopped as well. She slightly heightened her guard as she continued to sense the presence in the same spot. Suddenly a deep man's voice began to speak in the air around her, speaking to her from every direction *

?: So you are the one I've been hearing about

Kioko: If you come out to talk to me, I'm certain we could discuss if I am or not. " * She heard a dark chuckle before a man walked out of where she sensed the demonic aura. He was a tall man with long wavy hair. His body covered by a baboon pelt and a strong evil presence which caused her guard to heighten considerably. His ruby red eyes were piercing and a sinister smile on his face. Even with her guard high, she smiled politely at him, which seemed to cause his smile to widen slightly * " I assume there is something you wanted from me

?: I see from your reaction to me you don't feel threatened by me. You must not know who I am

Kioko: I'm sorry, but I don't. Perhaps introductions are in order. My name is Kioko and who are you " * His smile turned into a smirk, and she began to feel that to be a bad omen *

?: You certainly look just like her. Yes, almost exactly like Kikyo. You're, without a doubt, her double though your eyes are certainly a curious color for a human " * Her eyes became guarded, and her smile was now gone. If this man knew Kikyo with an aura like this it meant he had to of been strictly no good * " My name is Naraku. I've come here to meet you personally, Kioko " * Her eyes widened in alert, and suddenly she looked at him with an emotionless expression and eyes that hardened to a deadly glare *

Kioko: It seems I have heard of you, after all, naturally none of it was good

Naraku: Is that so? I'm glad to know my reputation proceeds me

Kioko: Hardly. If I'm not mistaken, you're the cause of Kikyo's sorrow and many other's miseries or pains. The fact that you've come straight to me means you've got misfortune planned for me next, right? " * He began walking towards her, his eyes looking up and down her body before looking at her face then straight into her eyes. She felt a pulsing disgust at such an action and quickly put her hand into her pouch grabbing a black petal for it to morph into her bow and arrow. She aimed it straight for his head and glared murderously which caused him to stop, stunned. Her eyes were gorgeous, and when glaring in such a way, they were piercing... no... piercing was an understatement. They seemed to hold an extraordinary fire in them that looked like it would claim his soul right then and there... if he had one *

Naraku: My those eyes of your's are quite scary; they're breathtaking

Kioko: I won't ask this again, what is it you want

Naraku: In due time, Kioko. For now, I've merely wanted to meet you. You're certainly more than I expected you to be

Kioko: Your compliments are appalling, so stop it " * She sensed the others drawing near but the first one to arrive was Sesshoumaru. She wanted to look at him but resisted. Not daring to take her eyes off of Naraku for an instant. Naraku however, looked at Sesshoumaru and the other's coming closer with a sinister smirk *

Naraku: Lord Sesshoumaru. Now this is a surprise " * Inuyasha pulled out his sword running towards Naraku. He went to slice at him, but before he could get a hit Naraku was in the air and disappearing in a tornado of miasma * " Kioko, it seems our introductions were cut short but rest assured that I will be back

Kioko: I suggest you keep your distance. Next time I'll shoot you right in the head without a second thought " * With that he was gone and the others stood there looking at her. Kagome ran to Inuyasha as Rin ran to Kioko. Kioko looked down at Rin with a reassuring smile, but in all honesty, her heart was pounding with adrenaline. She could sense something disturbing about him, a dreadful vibe. Like he had seriously terrifying plans with her and with every step closer he took towards her, she could feel the sickening ideas in his head all the more. Not that she'd admit it, but he had actually started to scare her. Rin looked at Kioko worried as she could feel her hand trembling on her head despite the reassuring smile she was giving her *

Inuyasha: Did he hurt you Kioko? " * She looked at him with the same reassuring smile she was giving Rin as Inuyasha started to walk towards her *

Kioko: No, he merely introduced himself nothing more " * Sesshoumaru listened to her talk but noted Rin's concerned look towards the woman * " Nevertheless, he's gone so I'm going to look for some certain herbs " * She wasn't stupid. She didn't expect any of them to be rushing here for her safety but to get Naraku. He was their common enemy after all, and she was just an acquaintance. Kagome looked at her with cold eyes, but a fake smile *

Kagome: Ok, we'll be back at Kaede's hut " * Kioko nodded and went to walk into the woods until Rin grabbed at her pants stopping her. Kioko looked at Rin and smiled seeing the girl's worried expression. She kneeled down and put a hand on Rin's shoulder *

Kioko: I'll be just fine. I promise I'll be back ok? " * Rin nodded and hugged her *

Sesshoumaru: Rin, come " * Rin let go and smiled before rushing to Sesshoumaru's side as he and the other's began to head back *

Sango: See you when you get back Kioko. Be careful " * She stood and watched them for a moment with a forced smile, before turning around and headed for the sacred tree. She stayed alert as the adrenaline still pumped into her system. It's been a long while since she felt fear. Whatever she was sensing in Naraku she didn't like it. She could see it in his eyes as if he were spelling it out for her right there. Lust. That's what his eyes showed as he looked at her. Did he look right through her to Kikyo? Kikyo told Kioko pretty much the whole ordeal between her, Inuyasha and Naraku. It's the only explanation Kioko could think of to explain the way he was staring at her. His eyes never once left her person until Sesshoumaru, a huge threat to him, had arrived. What would have happened had Sesshoumaru or the others never arrived? What would Naraku have done had it continued to just be the two of them in that clearing?

She made it to the sacred tree and stood before it as she hugged herself in comfort. She can't deny it, but something about Naraku truly terrified her. She hung her head low as her heart continued to race with the adrenaline. She couldn't understand it, what was it? It was driving her crazy not knowing what it was that was making her feel this way. She could feel tears stinging her eyes when suddenly a vision of the modern world flashed past her mind. Was it too much in one day for her? To have just come back from the modern era, seeing her mother, her father's grave, Iro and of the world that haunts her. To meeting Naraku, a man she hates because of what he's done to other's, who looked at her with a look that truly disgusted and affected her. It's too much. She couldn't figure it out *

Sesshoumaru: So you are a pathetic human after all " * Her eyes widened and turned to look at him over her left shoulder. The fear showed on her face, and he could see the tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, put her arms to her sides and turned so that her left was facing him. She opened her eyes again to look him in the eyes. The only word that crossed his mind was amazing. Her eyes went from fearful and filled with unshed tears to kind and looking at him as if what he just saw was a mirage. The glittering color compared to the sacred jewel alone. A small, sad grin appeared on her face as if she were laughing to herself *

Kioko: I tend to wonder about that " * He merely stood there stoic and unmoved as she did not look away from him. Never. Never had he seen a human such as this one. Somehow she draws him to her and knowing she was a human alone made him opposed to the idea. Still he had no desire to kill her, despite the necklace around his neck or the blood that runs through her veins, he has no desire to spill every drop from her body *

Sesshoumaru: Do you? Perhaps your death will give you the answer " * Her grin turned to a small smile and her eyes held a slight sadness that was visible to him *

Kioko: Are you offering, Lord Sesshoumaru " * She turned to completely face him now, waiting for his answer. She looked at the necklace she had placed on him. She didn't even understand why she had put it on him in the first place. She couldn't help but question herself. Was joining Inuyasha's group something she honestly should have done? She wasn't blind to Kagome's behavior or aura in the presence of her own. Was it truly right to place the necklace around Sesshoumaru's neck? They weren't her friends she knew this. She had tried befriending Sesshoumaru, but honestly, who would want to be friends with someone who had collared them. It had been so long since she had been friends with anyone outside of Iro or Kikyo. Though she wasn't even in company with Kikyo and Iro was in the modern era. She was traveling alone and truly it was lonely. Perhaps that's what her reason was. Whatever the case, it wasn't right or fair of her to control him like this. He glared at her comment *

Sesshoumaru: You make it sound as if you request it of me " * She looked at him for a moment before her smile fell from her face. There it was again; that look with no life just like before. As much as he told himself he didn't care, that look bothered him. She began walking towards him calmly. Her hair was swaying behind her as her eyes had never left his own. Once she stood before him, she stopped. She didn't want to treat someone so cruelly. It's like she's treating him like her property by putting that on him without his permission.

She unlatched the pouch of petals from her side and threw it a distance away. He looked at her unchanged, but in his mind, he was confused at her actions. What was her intention? She looked at the necklace and gracefully raised her hand, which Sesshoumaru took caution to. She took her hand to the necklace and after pushing a small ping of her purification into it, the beads separated and fell to the ground except for the couple that still sat in her loose fist. She felt that only this would make it even. If he wished to kill her, she wouldn't blame him *

Kioko: Perhaps... " * He looked at her in slight surprise, caught off guard by her actions and words alike. She had collared him and told him if he wished to kill her to get it off, he was more than welcomed to try. He hasn't attempted since the day he came across her. Now she shows no life to her and tells him she might be requesting him to kill her. Even though she had no means to defend herself and has taken the necklace off herself. What was this, whatever it was, it had irritated him terribly *

Sesshoumaru: What are you playing at wench " * She put her hand to her side and let the beads roll out of her hand to join the others on the ground around them. She looked at the ground at the beads with an emotionless expression, so he could only see the top of her head *

Kioko: If you wish to kill me then do so. The necklace is off, and my petals are too far for me to grab. I can not stop you, even if I wished to, so this is no trick. If you kill me now, it's because you truly hate my being and at this point I'd deserve it for how I've, in a way, imprisoned you. So Lord Sesshoumaru... " * She looked back up, looking him in the eyes and he had seen that expression before, when he fought her for the first time. The expression that made him hesitate. Her face showed nothing but her eyes... pure sadness and loneliness. Just as the time before * " ...will you be killing me today?


End file.
